i want your slushie
by kurtflavoredcheesecake
Summary: Blaine performs the first song of the bet. And they have the awkward after date talk.


It was the day after their date and Kurt wasn't sure what to call Blaine. He didn't know if they were boyfriends or just friends with an attraction towards each other or what. He wanted to know but he didn't know how to ask Blaine about it. He'd been hoping that Blaine would bring it up but they'd been hanging out for about an hour and they hadn't talked about it at all. Blaine had kissed him on the cheek when he got there but other than that nothing, nada, zip.

He sighed and closed his English textbook. Blaine looked up from his reading and raised an eyebrow as if to say " _what's the matter_?"

Kurt blurted out a quick "What are we?" and looked down at his hands. He wasn't going to blurt it out like that. He was so embarrassed.

"Can you say that again? I'm sorry I just didn't hear what you said."

Kurt cleared his throat and took a deep breath  
"I said… What are we? Are we boyfriends or… or what?"

"Oh, uhm… I don't know?"

Kurt looked up and saw that Blaine's cheeks were a little pink. That couldn't be. Blaine Anderson blushing at a conversation like this was not something Kurt thought he would ever see, but he knew now that he shouldn't be shy about this. He knew what he wanted and he was going to try and get it.

"Am I your boyfriend now? I mean you kissed me yesterday and today you kissed me on the cheek and held my hand by the way and you took me on a date yesterday and you sag that song to me at gle-"

Blaine couldn't listen to Kurt ramble on any longer so he did the first thing he could think of. He took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him hard on the mouth. Their noses were at an awkward angle but he didn't care. He was doing what he'd wanted from the moment he'd stepped into Kurt's room.

He pulled away a little, the tips of their noses almost touching  
"Boyfriends?"

"Yeah, boyfriends."

Their smiles made it kind of hard to kiss but they did so anyway.

Blaine walked the empty halls in a good mood. He hadn't yelled at anyone today and that was a record for him. He had this reputation for a reason. He wasn't as frightening as Puck was but people generally left him alone since his ankle monitor reminded them of his 'criminal' status, but also because of the heavy beating up he did on the punching bag every Wednesday in the locker room.

He turned to go down the hall when he heard someone from the football team laughing and whooping in another corridor. He knew it was the football team since the hockey team were in another town until the next week. He decided to go investigate it further and his blood boiled with anger when he saw that Azimio and Karofsky had just slushied Kurt with a red and blue mixed slushie.

"HEY! GET AWAY FROM HIM!"

"Ah man, not you again! Seriously?"

"I. Said. Get. Away. From. Him."

"Or what?"

"Or you'll be my new punching bag on Wednesday."

Azimio looked frightened by the very idea.. He grabbed Karofsky's arm and dragged him away from the scene. Leaving Kurt a shivering mess in front of his locker and Blaine seething on the inside. He wanted to do some serious damage to those two knuckle heads.

Blaine gently put his hard around Kurt and walked him into the bathroom  
"Someday I will break their noses."

Kurt laughed a little as he started to clean his face with the paper towels. Blaine looked at it with his heart aching. He had really come to care for Kurt. They'd only been boyfriends for a week but still, he really cared. He was going to punch those guys one day.

"I'll be right back, okay?"

Kurt nodded, still shivering from the cold still seeping into his skin.

Blaine ran through the halls and into the empty locker room. He went to his locker and found his towel and a clean white shirt. He wasn't letting Kurt wearing a wet stained shirt for the rest of the day. He closed his locker and ran as fast as he could back into the bathroom. When he got there Kurt was wiping the ice that had gotten into his ears.

"Here."

Kurt took it and immediately started to use his towel to get dry and warm. He was clearly glad to have the fluffy towel to dry off instead of the paper towels. He went into one of the stalls and quickly changed into the shirt that Blaine had given him. He wrapped the towel around himself like a blanket to keep himself warm.

"Dam those things are cold."

"I can imagine."

He walked up to Kurt and started to rub some warmth into him by rubbing up and down his arms. Kurt looked shocked but very pleased at Blaine's obvious affectionate nature when it came to him. Kurt knew that he was the only person that he was the only person Blaine was affectionate to.

"Thought of a song for me to sing at glee club?"

Kurt smiled as he remembered the bet they had made on their date. He had won, of course. He could win anything if it had to do with cheesecake. He had the perfect song for Blaine to sing.

"Yes. After some careful consideration I've decided that you are going to sing Milkshake."

Blaine made a sound that was like laughing and groaning at the same time  
"You're horrible."

"Yeah, but you like me anyway."

Blaine took off his worn leather jacket and put it around Kurt's shoulders  
"That I do."

When Kurt walked into glee club with a huge smile on his face Mercedes knew something was up. She motioned to the seat next to her and he sat down next to her with a happy sigh and tugged the leather jacket closer around himself. It smelled like Blaine and he loved the way Blaine smelled.

"Okay, baby, who's jacket is that and who's shirt is that?"

"It's both Blaine's."

Mercedes got that sour look on her face again and Kurt knew why. She didn't approve of Blaine because she thought he was only a criminal after one thing. She thought that he only wanted to get in his pants. But Kurt knew better.

Blaine liked him. He helped him after he got slushied. Threatened to hit Azimio for him. He knew it meant something since Blaine was on parole and he hated juvie. And he'd be sent back to juvie if he dared to hit anyone.

"Blaine's?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and sighed  
"Yes it's Blaine's. He's my boyfriend and he let me borrow his clothes after I got slushied today."

Mercedes was about to respond but was interrupted by Mr. Shue walking into the choir room in his usual happy enthusiastic mood "Good news guys I came up with the perfect assignment for this week. I think you guys will like it, it's-"

"Sorry, I'm late, Mr. Shue I just had to get this slushie."

Mr. Shue looked like he was about to ban him from having the slushie in the choir room but then he thought better of it and just shrugged. He stood there for a minute waiting for Blaine to take his seat but he was just went and started whispering to the band members.

"I've got to perform a song right now."

Mr. Shue just sighed and sat down with his stack of sheet music. He gestured for Blaine to start the song and hoped he'd chosen something less sexual than last time.

The music started to play and Blaine immediately started to sing  
" _I know you want it  
The thing that makes me, uh  
What the guys go crazy for!  
They lose their minds  
The way I wind_."

Blaine made a little pause before he sing-whispered in a saucy voice "I think it's time."

He took a few quick strides in an exaggerated swagger until he was stood right in front of Kurt. He handed Kurt the slushie right before he started singing again with a tiny thrust.

" _My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard  
and they're like 'it's better than yours'  
Damn right, it's better than yours  
I can teach you but I'd have to charge_."

He kneeled right at Kurt's knees and quickly took the slushie back. He thrusted the air while he poured the whole thing over himself. It was freezing but he continued with his last verse.

" _Oh, once you get involved  
Everyone will look this way-so  
you must maintain your charm  
same time maintain your halo.  
Just get the perfect blend-plus  
what you have withi-in  
then next his eyes are squint  
then he's picked up your scent_."

He stood up and ended the song with a quick and sexual wink  
 _"My milkshake brings all the boys the yard!"_

Kurt almost fell off his chair he was laughing so hard. Blaine performed that song while he poured slushie over himself. Blaine actually performed it. He never thought Blaine would go all out on his bet performances but he was glad he was.


End file.
